


Dos

by komadreja



Series: The Noble Art Of Letting Go [2]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de vómitos de feelings que tenía escondidos y sirvieron/sirven como redención para mi misma, pero me apetece compartirlo ahora, de repente. No sigue un orden lógico porque EMOTIONS y eso. Pero a veces sí. No sé. Los quiero. Lloro. Etc.</p>
<p>Título y letra by Rebekka Karijord. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos

**Author's Note:**

> No new cities lovers friends  
> can make you feel complete.  
> The sense of loneliness remains  
> no matter who you meet.  
> When all you pictured failed  
> and all your dreams are crossed  
> remember that your strenght is also built  
> on what you lost

El campamento huele a putrefacción, a tierra y a muerte. A Eugene le basta una mirada para empezar a hacerse preguntas. No las vocaliza, pero se quedan ahí un buen tiempo, enterradas en la boca del estómago. 

Dos semanas no es ni de lejos suficiente tiempo para una despedida. No cuando el que se va es tu mejor amigo, una de las razones por las que has cruzado medio mundo, literalmente. Sid le confiesa que regaló a Kipling en Guadalcanal, no pudo leer más allá de la página doce, pero esperará a que Eugene se lo regale de nuevo, cuando vuelva a Mobile. “Estarás bien”, le dice. Todo el rato, como un mantra. “Estarás bien”, en la playa, con los dedos y el corazón resecos y la mirada perdida, más allá del océano, mucho más lejos. “Estarás bien”, le repite, después de un abrazo demasiado largo, una noche, antes de marcharse a su barracón. Las uñas de Sid se le agarran a la carne con demasiada intensidad, no se da cuenta, que araña y que duele y que sus abrazos pesan toneladas. Parece que Sid no se da cuenta de muchas cosas últimamente, pero Eugene lo conoce desde que dejó de usar pañales, estuvo ahí la primera vez que se le cayó su primer diente de leche, Eugene tiene memorizada sus manías y catalogadas sus virtudes. Eugene se da cuenta de los cambios, los analiza con esmerado escrutinio y no le gustan. Este nuevo Sid a veces ni siquiera le cae bien. 

Cuando se marcha, sin un adiós, sin ni siquiera un apretón de manos, a Eugene le ataca de nuevo aquella soledad de Mobile, solo que esta vez ya no está en casa. Le espera la guerra, escondida entre los recovecos de alguna isla cuyo nombre probablemente no sepa pronunciar aún. Pertenece a una Compañía de hombres que han luchado en Gloucester, veteranos que no parecen más fuertes ni más nobles que él, pero cuyas cicatrices escuecen mucho más allá de la carne, profundas como el océano que arrastra sus corazas de metal.

Esa noche Robert Leckie le ofrece conversación y una taza de café, le habla de un Sid del que solo reconoce pinceladas abstractas, lo llama Phillips, y entre anécdotas y sorbos apurados a veces se le escapa una media sonrisa orgullosa de hermano mayor. Hablan de fe y de literatura, de temas que le hacen sentir diminuto e ignorante. Eugene se aferra a las respuestas que conoce aunque sabe que no son suficientes, quiere creer pero le asaltan las dudas entre tantos hombres rotos. Leckie lleva Guadalcanal tatuado en cada gesto involuntario, en cada comentario sarcástico, cada vez que se enciende un cigarrillo y se le empaña la mirada.

La primera frase que Eugene escribe en el margen de su Biblia, en lo que pronto se convertirá en su diario, pertenece a Robert Leckie, Primer Marine de la Compañía H.

“Creo en munición”


End file.
